


Birthday Fanarts

by bInTheMoon



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Birthday, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: My friend's birthday fanarts because she needs more love.Going to post everytime is one of their birthdays.Kun✓  Lucas✓  Doyoung✓  Jisung✓  Johnny✓Seulgi✓  Jaehyun✓  Jungwoo✓  Wendy✓  Ten✓Yeri✓
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. QIAN KUN

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out my friend's instagram and twitter and give love to her art.  
> First is 0101, happy birthday to the best leader WayV could have Qian Kun  
> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08


	2. LUCAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our lovable gianttt!!!! If you like the art don't be shy and go follow my friend on Instagram and check out her other works  
> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy birthday and looking foward for the new content everyone is going to deliver this year!!


	3. KIM DOYOUNG

Happy Birthday Kim Doyoung 


	4. PARK JISUNG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out my friend's instagram and twitter and give love to her art.  
> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy Birthday to our maknae Jisung, congratulations my son!!!!!


	5. JOHNNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy Birthday Johnny Suh, hope you're having an amazing time


	6. SEULGI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy Birthday Kang Seulgi my ultimate crush!!


	7. JAEHYUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy Birthday, Valentine boy!!


	8. KIM JUNGWOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy Birthday Jungwoo my dude


	9. WENDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy Birthday vocal queen


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy birthday, king


	11. YERI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08

Happy birthday my girl


End file.
